Blaze the Cat Tapping for Silver
by Fusiondragon180
Summary: Its Silver the hedgehogs birthday and Blaze the Cat invited him over to her mansion and she has a special surprise waiting for him. What could it be? I'll give you a hint, It Involves High heels, Tapping, dancing, and probably kissing too.


It was Silver the hedgehogs birthday and blaze invited him to her mansion for she a big surprise for her boyfriend. SIlver could not wait to see what his girlfriend blaze had to offer him. And so silver arrived at her mansion knocks on the door. When the door opened it was blaze's butler and greeted silver.

Butler: Ah hello there silver i see blaze got your message.

"Silver: Yep so where is she?" Silver happily replied and questioned as he was eager to meet her.

Butler: Your friend Blaze awaits at the pool and she is waiting for you?

"Silver: Oh boy thanks man."

Silver goes to the pool area where blaze awaits. As Silver enters the pool area he sees blaze laying on her bench but couldn't tell what she was wearing.

Silver: Hey Blaze i'm here.

Blaze: Ah Silver you arrived just in time.

Blaze gets off her bench and Silver gasp with a wide-eyed expression as he looks at what Blaze is wearing. She is revealed to be wearing a tight Purple T-shirt Purple Underwear. And a pair of sexy red high heels(And just to let you know those shoes are not open-toed, nor buckled, nor have any straps.)

Blaze slowly walks towards Silver in her red high heels making click clack sounds from her shoes. And it seems to be turing SIlver on if you know what i mean.

Blaze: So Silver how do i look.

Silver: Ohh Blaze you look beautiful and your legs are so smooth and sexy and your shoes my god those high heels you look so sexy in them.

Blaze:Aww why thank you silver you wanna kiss my shoes and legs and eventually up towards my lips?

Silver: Oh yes please.

Silver starts kissing blaze's shoes while blaze taps her high heeled foot which one usually depends on which shoes silver isn't kissing at the moment. As silver kisses her left and right shoes. He eventually starts to kiss and lick her legs while blaze enjoys enjoys it and taps her high heels. And then when silver tries to reach to her head Blaze places silvers head onto where her breasts are and she continues to tap her high heels. SIlver enjoyed that for a moment and then pulls his head out of where her breasts and blaze allows him to do so as she now prepares her next move.

Blaze: Now kiss me silver.

Silver & Blaze then press their lips towards each other start to make out for a minute. After they are done kissing Silver asks blaze a question.

Silver: Is there anything else you wanna show me?

Blaze: Why Yes silver. DO you love seeing my high heels tapping. Do you want to see me dance in them as they make those clicking sounds.

Silver: Oh yes please.

Blaze: Very well them as a added bonus i'll even let you masturbate to my high heels dancing.

Silver: Oh Thank you Blaze. But what if i make a mess?

Blaze: Don't worry about the mess i'll let the butler clean it up and i won't mind if some of it ends up on me the only bits you'll need to clean is around you dick. Soo you're ready?

"Silver: I'm ready." Silver repaid now ready to fap with his dick which is barely invisible by the way.

Blaze starts to dance and as she's dancing her high heels make those sexy clicking & Tapping sounds. click click clack clickly clack clack tip tap tip tap click clack click clack clickly clack clickly clack clickly clack clack Blaze just keeps dancing and clicking her high heels while silver continues to masturbate.

Silver: Blaze i think i'm almost about to cum.

Blaze:Very well then.

Blaze is now repeatly tapping her heels on the concrete groud as they make those fast rapid clicking sounds. While silver rapidly faps to her tapping until eventually white stuff cums out of his dick. Although it didn't touch blaze silver's white stuff just lands next to silver.

Blaze then walks towards silver click clack click clack the sounds of her high heels still make. She decides step her shoe on a piece of the white stuff and comments.

Blaze: Hmm not bad.

Blaze then proceeds to tongue kiss him as silver ends up enjoying it and helps him relief from his cuming. After they stopped kissing blaze with a flirty smile says.

Blaze the Cat: Well now i think its a good time to clean yourself up silver while i will clean my shoes. After that i have a another surprise for you which is actually similar to what we had now but its much more then you think. But you'll have to wait a few hours before i can show you. Besides you'll need to wait for your dick to be ready for this one. Until then after you clean your dick while i clean and polish my shoes we can hang out for a few hours.

Silver: Alright then.

After Silver cleaned his dick and Blaze cleans her shoes. They hanged out around the mansion Blaze was still wearing her pretty red high heels with a Purple T-Shirt and underwear. Silver and Blaze ate some decilous food, play some video games, and even danced around for a bit. After that it was almost time for blaze to give silver another surprise and she tells him she'll reveal her surprise in the next 5 minutes in the dance room. SIlver then heads towards the dance room and when he tries to open the door its locked but thens liver hears blazes voice begins that door.

Blaze: Sorry SIlver i'm not finished yet and besides 5 minutes haven't completely passed yet so just wait 2 more minutes and i'll tell you when you can come in.

Silver: Oh okay then i'll wait here.

Silver waits outside the dance room for 2 minutes. Then after 2 minutes had passed the door unlocks and when silver tries to get in.

Blaze the Cat: Uh Wait Silver just give me a second to get into position before you can come in…..Okay you can come in now.

Silver opens the door and enters the dance room and he see's Blaze sitting on the stool and she's wearing a Purple Tux vest with a red bowtie but she's still not wearing pants so her purple underwear/thong is revealed along with her bare legs. She's also wearing Red High heels much like the ones from before but somethings different about those shoes.

Blaze: So Silver how do i look?

Silver: You look amazing Blaze. And your shoes still nice on you, Although is this all you have to show me?

"Blaze: Well not exactly…" *Blaze Jumps off her stool and upon landing on her feet her shoes made a loud Click Clack noise and it sounded different from before.* "These are my Brand New High heeled Tap dancing shoes." Blaze said and she starts to do a little tap dance in her new tap shoes which does have metal plates on the bottom soles/heels of the shoes which makes tapping noises especially from tap dancing.

Tip Tip tap tipply tap tap Clickly clickly Tipply tipply Tap tap clack.

Silver: OH my…wow… those are some beautiful tap shoes.

Blaze: I know they are. Now don't masturbate just yet. How about a little couple dance first?

Silver: Oh sure i would love to dance with you.

And so blaze gave out her hand and silver takes her hand and they proceed to dance together. While Dancing they did different styles of dancing like jazz, Tango, and even Tap, even though silver wasn't wearing tap shoes and still wearing his regular boots, he tried to dance the beat with blaze's tap dancing skills. and then they did a slow dance they gazed into each others eyes and they told they love each other and they proceed to press their lips toward each other and tongued kiss once again. After they stopped kissing. Blaze says to silver….

Blaze: Now how about i show you my song and tap dance solo while you sit on that stool. I'll even let you fap to my tapping and when you cum you can spread to where i'm dancing on while tap at your cumin just to show how much i love you. You ready?

Silver: You know it.

Blaze then walks towards the music player as her high heeled tap shoes makes tapping and clicking noises. SHe presses play on the music player and proceeds to start her tap dance while she sings.

_You…are…the birthday boy…you are the hedgehog boy…and you got the hot-test girl you have ever loved…and now i'll shall tap dance for you in high heel tap shoes… while i wish you a happy birthday….._

While she snagged that verse her tap shoes made those tapping noises…Click Clack Tap click clack tap Tip tap click clack tap….tip tap tip tap tip click clack tap click clack clickly clack tip tap tip tap tipply tap…tip click clack tap tipply tap. She then performed high kick tap moves while singing the next verse…

Click….Clack…..Click…..Clack Click Clack tap…. Click….Clack…..Click…..Clack Click Clack tap….

Click….Clack…..Click…..Clack Click Clack tap…. Click….Clack….Click…..Tap.

_Happy birthday too you….happy birthday too you….happy birthday silver…..happy birthday toooooo yoooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuu!_

Silver was masturbating to his girlfriend along with her tap dancing and it only started to get better once blaze started her tap solo. Her high heeled tap shoes makes those sexy tapping noises they were clicking, they were clacking, they were defiantly tapping. While silver was flapping to her tapping. And when he came close to cumin he warms blaze he's about to cum and blaze gets ready for it while she continues to tap dance but this time she tap dances faster and quicker. While faps faster to her tapping then eventually silver came and his gooey stuff hand on the dance floor where blaze was tapping on even on her shoes .

Blaze: Ohh Silver you came just in time and i must say tap dancing on your cumin feels so good ohh yes…

Blaze continues to tap dance on silvers white stuff and her taps sounded a bit gooey and blaze feels like as if she's about to cum too but then she messed up a step and started slipping her tap shoes making those slippily tapping noises as blaze struggles to stop slipping and then right when she was about to fall onto the ground Silver saves her from falling on her back using his telekinesis he then slowly pulls blaze towards him and safely lands her on her feet. Her tap shoes making a tap noise when she lands.

Silver: Whoa blaze you feeling alright?

Blaze: Oh i'm better then alright i felt like as if i was cumin too.

Silver: AH Blaze i don't mean to be rude but huh…*Points at her wet underwear.*

Blaze: *Blaze looks at her underwear and it did look wet and actually did felt like she wet herself blaze felt embarrassed as she blushed and giggled* "Ah eheehehe ohh my. Well i did heard rumors that if you tap danced in good looking high heels you might cum but the results would be better if i did it for a man who enjoys my tap dancing.

Silver: Maybe those rumors might be true after all. Well we should probably clean ourselves up again thanks for the tap dance i really enjoyed it.

Blaze: You're welcome silvey and if you like you can stay here in my mansion tonight.

Silver: Oh i would like too. Say if is it okay if we do this again some other time.

Blaze: Sure we do it again some other time.

And so the two leave the dance room as silver exits the room along with blaze as her tap shoes still makes those high heeled tapping noises as she walks out of the dance room.


End file.
